Crimson Blood of the Red Eyes King Dragon
by Evil Empress Shu-Mai Dumpling
Summary: Bloody tears from Jounouchi create a new life, a new world, and a new pain. AU. Yaoi Matierial. Contructive reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter One

Hey, you might like this, but it does have yaoi. Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yugioh. 0 . 0 A couple of Author Notes and you can be on your merry way. 

1. This is slightly AU. All the characters are there, and the plot line is basically the same, but the characters appear at different times. 

2. Jounouchi is slightly out of character, but I am working on this slight problem. 

3. No Japanese except for the titles of respect. -kun 

4. This is only part one, so if nothing makes sense, don't worry. This is actually all written out in paper. 

5. Noah is not an O/C. 

Disclaimer: Nope, go find some one else. I don't own it. 

~*~ 

The night was young as Jounouchi stepped outside. His life seemed so worthless when he had the time to reflect upon it. Yeah, he was friends with Yugi, who would do great things with his life, but Jounouchi was useless at the best of times, and a pest at the worst. Stepping lightly, Jounouchi crept down the stairs and walked to the park. 

He loved the park in its silent beauty; the way the moon made it seem like a mythical world far, far away from the poison of the humans. It was funny, in an odd sort of way, that the park would always be here, when he'd be dead either tomorrow or next week. Suddenly, his feet were crushing sakura blossoms, and he looked up to see the trees flowering above him. Honestly, if Jounouchi was to be buried anywhere, he'd like to be placed here. A quick movement alerted him to a man sitting down under the Sakura tree. His hair was an aqua green color while his eyes were sea blue. The resemblances to a Blue Eyes White Dragon was unnerving, but Jou went over and sat down next to him.

A normal sane person would have run from the situation, but Jou was not normal. In fact, he might have even thanked the man for killing him. Silence overwhelmed the area, but not noticing the silence, Jou pulled out his deck and began flipping through it. 

"So, you are a duelist too. What is your favorite card?" the man said. 

"Red Eyes Black Dragon. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"You remind me of someone, a dragon prince. His name was Katsuya Jounouchi." He said. 

"What? But that's my name!" Jounouchi exclaimed. 

"Then you have the gift of life, the gift of flight, and the gift to heal my brother's heart. Jounouchi-kun, tonight shall be the last night you are just a normal human. Enjoy the darkness that is your birthright, prince." The man said and stood up, " Soon the sun shall rise and a new day of toil shall begin again. Jounouchi-kun, life is harsh and cold, but you are not life. You are the darkness, the death, the shadows on the plane of light. You are the prince of all things, the ruler of the dragons, next to my brother. Do not fear the death of today, for tomorrow you will be reborn." 

"What? Wait, what's your name?" Jounouchi asked him. 

"I am honored that you wish to know. My name is Noah Kiaba, and Seto and Mokuba are my brothers. I'm sure that tomorrow, you shall see things a lot alike now." 

With that, Noah suddenly changed into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and flew overhead, blowing Jounouchi into the pool of water.

"What the hell?!"

To be continued…

Notes: If there is any grammar problems I'm sorry but I'm in rush to type this because my mom is yelling at me to get off my computer. I get that fixed soon! I promise but now I had go to do my HW. I'll be back to edit!

The original author of this story is By Prism Eclipser. I uploading stories for her because she has uploading problems when she login.


	2. Chapter Two

Notes: Okay I went back to reedit chapter one. I'm glad you reviewers like the story. Again, I did not write this story. My friend Prism Eclipser wrote this story. I'm uploading stuff for her because she has uploading problems in her author's account.

Disclaimer: Nopies, I still don't own them. ^^

~*~ 

Laying on the bed, Jounouchi thought about Noah. Under normal circumstances, Jounouchi would have thought him a loon, but loons don't turn into Blue Eyes White Dragons in front of you. The thing that bothered him, though, was that Noah had said that Jounouchi would die today, and in death he would be reborn. Fear ran through his veins, and the loud beeping of the alarm clock alerted Jounouchi that it was time to go to school. 

'Maybe, I should blow it off today,' he thought, but then he heard the sounds of his father moving in the next room, and he quickly tossed his alarm clock against the wall. 'Well, I have no choice. The fear of death is better than dying.' 

Tossing on his coat, he ran towards the school, being extra careful, just to be safe. 

"Hey Yug," Jounouchi said as he slid into his seat just as the bell rang. 

"Hello Jounouchi-kun, how come you are so late today?" Yugi asked. 

"I just wanted to be careful today. Someone said I was going to die today," he said and shrugged as the teacher walked in. Nothing seemed out of place as the day dragged on, except that the bastard named Seto was staring at Yugi like a dog in heat. 

"And he calls me the mutt," Jounouchi muttered and flicked Seto off when he glanced at him. 

"You're so over protective of him that one would think you loved him," Kiaba sneered. 

"Fuck off," Jounouchi said and pulled out a straw, then began pelting the back of his head with spit balls. Growling, Seto counted to twenty and thought of all the ways he would kill the dog when he got his hands on him. School ended with homework and essays, and Jounouchi almost collapsed from relief. Noah had just been lying then, because he was dead, and in fifteen minutes it would be dark. His smile disappeared as he saw his father standing right across the street, smiling oddly. 

"Dad," Jounouchi said softly as his father raised his hand, and pointed a gun right at his son. Everyone stopped as they heard the gun shot, and Jounouchi crumbled before he felt it hit him. Pain, the pain. 

"Why dad, why'd you do it?" Jounouchi asked in surprise as he stood up to stop his father before he hurt anyone else. The gun went off again and again as his father screamed half-insane words. 

"Die demon. Die you prince of the dragons," he screamed and tossed the gun when it was empty. Jounouchi felt himself float away as Yugi ran towards his body and his father ran off. Bloody, the sun set on the two figures, one holding the other, and bawling his eyes out as his best friend's body turned cold.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed.

~*~ 

Noah sighed as he pulled Jounouchi's body from the casket before it was burnt. It'd do no good if the prince was killed before he could accomplish what was preordained for him. In the park was a virgin tied to a cross which was going to be fed to the prince to awaken him. Noah smiled and licked his chomps. Jounouchi was pulled up, and then Noah pulled out a knife.

Regrettably, Noah slashed the throat of the virgin and collected the blood in a cup. Carefully, he poured the blood down Jounouchi's throat and waited for him to move. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he coughed up some of the blood. 

"You okay Jounouchi-kun," Noah asked. 

"Wha-? What happened?" Jounouchi asked. 

"You died," Noah stated plainly and went to dispose of the body. 

"What?" "I told you, you were going to die. I am never wrong," Noah said and set the body ablaze. 

"What's going on?" Jounouchi asked, very frightened of everything at the very moment. 

"Time, time and the millennium puzzle. It all started with the puzzle, and it shall end with the puzzle," Noah said very cryptically and stirred the fire before standing up. For a split second, it appeared that Noah had blood-stained wings that threatened to wrap around Jounouchi and kill him by suffocation. Then he took a step forward and Noah looked normal. 

"I want the truth, who and what am I? What's the puzzle have to do with anything? Why the hell are you so nice around me?" Jounouchi snapped as Noah walked past him. 

"Do you desire the truth? Can you handle the truth? Follow me if that is what you desire," and with that Noah took off flying. 

"Wait, I don't know how to fly," Jounouchi screamed yet nothing replied back to him. 

"Fine lot of nothing he's brought me." Thinking, Jounouchi wondered what to do. After all, it wasn't every day that you died and came back. His father had always been a bit nutty, but now Jounouchi knew it for a fact. Old man had probably ended up in jail for the rest of his life, which wouldn't be long if Jounouchi ever got his hands on him. Yugi's house wasn't an option because Yugi had been there when he'd die, and Yugi would ask questions. 

Spitting up fresh blood, Jounouchi walked away from the park and glanced at the dead girl. Well, maybe he could use his new found life to protect the children. During his time, Jounouchi had seen a lot of children die in the streets: some from beatings, some from starvation, and some from the lack of will to live. Formulating a plan, he ran down the alleys until he came across an old house. 

"Perfect," Jounouchi said and looked it over. None of the gangs ever came here, but the building wasn't in any danger of falling in. Still, what good would it do to help others when he was messed up with no place to go and no answers to give. A voice in the back of his head said that he'd have to wait for the answers, and time was on his side now that everyone thought he was dead. Plus, the children could be helpful, finding out information about duels and Yugi. Noah, Kiaba, the Sen Nen Puzzle, what did it have to do with him? 

Yesterday he was an average kid, and now, he had nothing but little clues Noah had dropped. Was it a game? Did Noah like playing with him? Jounouchi didn't want to know, and so he went to work fixing up the house before beginning his searching. 

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Noo, Nooooooooooooo, I refuse to own Yugioh. ^.^ 

~*~

The boy stared at the older man who had grabbed his cheek and lifted him up to the sunlight. "Pretty Angel, I shall make you mine," he purred and grinned as the boy struggled. The once white hair was ragged, and it slowly turned red as his blood dripped from the latest wound. 

'I had run away to escape all this too,' the boy thought and began to sob as the man lowered him to the ground. 

'Some one, please save me.' Fluttering in the wind, a boy younger than him appeared and stared at the older man. 

"I'd let him go if you know what's good for you," the blond hair boy stated. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man sneered and pulled out a gun. Suddenly, the man found his head smashed against the concrete and dragged across the ground. Blood ran down his face and then it all went blank. 

"I did warn him," the blond haired boy said after cleaning off his mouth from the remaining blood. 

"Who, who are you? Are you going to drink my blood too?" the boy asked in fear. 

"Hahahaha," slowly the boy shook his head,.

"No. My name is Jounouchi. What's yours? And I can promise you no harm shall come to you if you follow me home. It's what I offer to all children, if you follow the rules of course." 

The boy thought about this for a second and bowed, "My name is Bakura Ryou." 

"Well Ryou, 'tis a pleasure to meet you. Now I'm going home, so have a nice day." With that, Jounouchi took off walking with Ryou following behind. 

"Why did you save me?" Ryou asked. "I save all who ask for my help if I can help them. Do you have a family?" Jounouchi said plainly. 

"Not anymore, not since he killed them all," Ryou almost cried, but didn't because it would seem weak in front of this odd boy. 

"It's been a while since I've talked to some one my age. Do you know a boy named Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. 

"You don't mean Yugi Mutou. He's the talk of the school since he and Seto Kiaba began dating." 

Ryou said in surprise that Jounouchi didn't know. In fact, since Jounouchi seemed his age, he should be at the same school, not out saving people. Jounouchi stopped and stared at the sky for a second. 

"I'm sorry. Did I say something to upset you?" Ryou asked and looked at him gently. "That mangy bastard named Seto Kiaba actually convinced Yug he loved him," Jounouchi snorted, "Poor Yug." 

"So, do you go to our school?" Ryou asked, "I'm new. My family moved here because of a special Egyptian project my father was working on. Now he's dead though, and people whisper it has something to do with an Egyptian curse. I think it's all this ring's fault though.

"Effortlessly, he picked up a ring that seemed to be made of solid gold. Shrugging, Jounouchi began walking and said, "I don't want to talk about school." Ryou stared at his savior and questioned his sanity by following this boy. Then he shrugged and went after him. If nothing else, the boy would stop Bakura from coming out and beating him. 

To be continued…


End file.
